garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Saow
Saow, (formerly known as "saowstudios") is a GMod and SFM animator who specializes in making animations with an anime feel to them. Channel Summary Saow's style heavily consists of choppy animation backed up by effects added post-editing like anime speed-lines, over-exaggerated drawn reaction faces for comedic effect, dark humor, and fast-paced choppy action. His videos, while they may look different from each other, are connected together with background details that show a hidden progression in the lore of the world of his videos. Timeline * '2012 -' Saow opens his channel as a Minecraft let's play channel after his first channel was closed (which had IRL content). * '2013 -' Saow starts making SFM content. * 'Jul 18, 2013 -' Saow makes his second SFM animation and first SFM animation publicly released; an entry to The Murder Mystery collab. * 'Mar 29, 2014 -' Saow makes his first GMod animation which was an entry to The MeeM collab. * 'Sep 28, 2014 -' Saow hosts his first collab, titled The Fishing Collab. * 'May 18, 2015 -' Saow hosts his second collab, titled The VideoGame Mashup Collab. * 'Sep 17, 2015 -' Saow first uses JoJo in his content, beginning with his most popular video (as of December 12th 2017) AWAKEN MY MASTERS!, an SFM animation. * '2016 -' Saow finds his own style of animation and story writing. He also begins to make a connected world in his videos starting with The Mafia's visit, a GMod animation that was supposed to be a part of five skits in a now canceled series titled Tools. All that is left of the project is the three GMod animations The Mafia's Visit, Coneh, and booger. * 'May 30, 2017 -' Saow hosts his third collab, titled ''The Kick Yourself Collab''. * 'July 31, 2017 -' Saow is a part of The G-Pod Cast in its third installment. * 'Dec 10, 2017 -' Saow hosts a podcast for the first time in the seventh installment of The G-Pod Cast. * 'Aug 1, 2018 - '''Saow creates and participates in Meet The Spy Reanimated along since 17 different gmodders. Collabs Hosted * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0A9rpYWP8U0 ''The Fishing Collab] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41Ojt0vwWq0 The Videogame Mashup Collab] * ''The Kick Yourself Collab'' Collabs Joined * The MeeM Collab (Unavailable) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZoClXn4GEQ The Gmod Cannon Calamity Collab] by Omega The Squid Man * The Television Collab by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * Catch that Scout! Collab by Kugawattan * Heavy's Mafia Experience Collab by Hoovy Tube * The GMod Collaboration Collab by Kamiflage (partnered with AxMan) * DoucheSpoi's Map Tour Collab by WaailsCleanTrash * Soldier's Dispenser Collab by Raxxo * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders * Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * Saow started doing voice acting when he collaborated with Erdamon The Owl Sniper on the latter's SFM series ''Through the Night, voicing his sona, a Police Chief in Episode 1, and a Combine soldier in Episode 2. He also animated two scenes in Episode 2. * Saow's favorite food is Pepperoni Pizza. * Saow is an avid fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure as evidenced from his videos about the anime and manga series. * Saow has a twitter account. * Saow found out about GMod animation through the Adventures of Bill and Francis series as well as the Adventures of Coach series. Category:GModder Category:Stop-Motion Category:SMH or HAT